The Unseen Ending
by Bonnie E
Summary: Based on Chrono Cross. My first attempt a comedy in a long time. So...what did happen to everyone at the end of the game?


The Unseen Ending

**The Unseen Ending **

_Notes: Did anyone else hate the standard ending of Chrono Cross as much as I did? I hated it, HATED it. It left me feeling so empty. But out of my despair, I found myself writing this story. Here it is -- my lame attempt at comedy (it's been a loooong time since I've written a comedy). If you haven't finished Chrono Cross, many spoilers are in this story (including the story's 'big' secret). So don't say I didn't warn you. And yes...since several people have commented on this, I am well aware of what happens to Harle, and that she shouldn't be here. This isn't supposed to make sense and be completely consistent. It's a comedy. And I based this off the characters I had in my first game, so certain faves like Glenn aren't in it (though I might add him in the future if I can think of something for him to do). I went for the Nikki scenario first._

Karsh stood before the darkness. 

"Man, this sucks. What kind of an ending is this?" 

"We-are-floating-in-blackness-Grobyc-does-not-know-why-" 

"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE WE WEREN'T GIVEN ENDINGS," Zoah replied in his usual way. 

"I thought someone promised me a new love or something. Where's that fortune teller? I'll kill him!" Karsh exclaimed. 

"They said only if you found a new fashion. I hate to tell you this, but those pants of your are rather tacky," Norris added. 

"You're one to talk! You can't even find a belt that fits you!" Karsh snapped. "You bloody well dress like that Rufus Shinra clown!" 

"I zot I vas the von who dressed like Ruvus Shinra..." Luccia said. 

Norris laughed heartily. "Like Rufus Shinra? At least I'm not a DISCO throwback! I mean, you and Steena would both look good in Saturday Night Fever!" 

Steena stepped forward and rose her hand in objection. "These clothes are for distinguished people such as myself...." 

Norris laughed again. "You look like a 70s superhero. And you talk like one too. 'By the Great GODS!' I mean, really... and people are supposed to take you seriously?" 

"You have no manners whatsoever," Steena said, but remained her humble self. 

"Who cares about her? What about ME? I'm the one who was promised a new love, dammit! Where is she, WHERE IS SHE???" Karsh ranted. 

"Oh, Karsh....don't worry about it. She'll come..." Riddel spoke up. 

"As soon as you get rid of those pants," Norris added in the background, to break any sort of happy mood Karsh was in from being in Riddel's presence. 

"DON'T WORRY KARSH. I WILL HELP YOU FIND A NEW PAIR OF PANTS," Zoah said. 

Karsh looked at Zoah's loincloth and scoffed. "I don't THINK so, Zoah..." 

Riddel began to laugh at the thought, and Karsh was devastated. He slunk away into the closest invisible corner. 

"It's just sooo unfair...." Karsh moaned. "Makes promises he doesn't keep....stupid fortune teller....grumble grumble..." 

"All of you! Kwit your compla'ning. I did not even get an ending of ani sort! Tabernac!" Harle interjected. 

"Hey, since we aren't doing anything out here, and it's kinda quiet, let's rock!" Nikki exclaimed and began to play the Marbule song. Miki began to dance and exclaimed, "Oooh, Nikki!" 

Zappa stood, his face showing an expression of distaste. "Ey! Cut that out, ya ken? I kennat stand this song. Ai ken dunac mostar spelan..." 

"Huh?" Marcy questioned. 

"KARSH, TRANSLATE..." 

"Um," Karsh replied. "I have no idea what pops is saying..." 

"I think he wants Nikki to stop," Razzly spoke up. 

"WHAT????" but it wasn't Zoah. It was Korcha, cupping his hands over his ears to block out the loud music. 

Fargo listened with a nostalgic expression, then began to sing. Fortunately Nikki had inherited his mother's voice, because Fargo's sounded like a cow in heat. 

When Irenes joined in with her harp, Karsh exploded. "Hey! Knock it OFF! STOP PLAYING THAT SONG!!!!!!" 

"YOU SOUND LIKE ME," Zoah replied. 

"WHAT????" Korcha shouted again. 

Greco walked up to Nikki, grabbed the musician's guitar, and threw it on the ground, shattering it into a million pieces. 

Nikki looked at him, dumbfounded. "I thought that was my move." 

Fargo was still singing, because Irenes was still playing. Nikki heard his father's voice, and put on a sour face. 

"Oh, GOD! That's just awful!" he said. Fargo heard Nikki's comment and stopped. Irenes went on until Fargo took away her harp. 

"Ooooh, Nikki...." Miki said, walking up beside him and taking his arm. When he saw her, he looked at her. 

"Yes?" he asked her. 

"Say...tell me, Nikki....do you love me? Because I love you." 

Nikki thought about it. "I don't know if I do or not." 

Miki put her hands on her hips. "Why NOT?" 

"Um...I know I was close to an answer....but somebody forgot to tell me how to feel...I mean, this is the ending, right? Um... does anyone else know what we're supposed to do next?" 

Everyone shrugged a negative. 

"Does that mean we're all just supposed to float here forever?" Riddel asked. "And what about Dario? I mean, if Serge went back to his world, and we're supposed to go back to ours, that means I can't be with Dario, right? Well, that stinks!" Riddel said, uncharacteristically crass. 

"Whatever," Marcy said, not caring at all. 

"Well...." Karsh said, brushing his hair and smiling brightly. "That's too bad, Lady Riddel. Perhaps there's someone else who can make you feel like Dario did?" 

Riddel gave him an empty expression. "Like who?" 

Karsh cleared his throat. 

Zappa looked at his son and spoke, "Ye kennat even gets yerself ta dorafen karaens doshu, ya ken?" 

Zoah looked at Karsh, who shrugged, not just having no idea what was being said, but having no desire to find out. 

"This bites!" Korcha added. 

"I'll say," Van agreed. 

"La la la la la la..." Janice said for no reason. Nobody noticed, because she always said stuff like that. 

"Nyak nyak nyak!" Skelley laughed. "Hey, did anyone fully get what this story was supposed to be about?" 

"Hell if I know," Orlha said. 

"It waz about no'ting. It was a storie about dat Schala girl ou waz in ze farst game. It iz not really about uz..." Harle said. 

"So....what happened, then? Tell us, since you seem to know so much," Marcy said. 

"Yes. Teeelll Starky..." 

"I 'ave told you everyt'ing I know alreadie...." 

"Saaaay....you're the one who stole the third Revive element, weren't you?" Korcha interjected, remembering when the harlequin left the party. 

"It wazn't me..." 

"Yeah, it was! You left the party and took your elements with you, including the Revive element! Give it back!" Marcy said. "I already HATE you, so there's no point in keeping it!" 

"You seem to 'ate everybodie...." 

"I say we team up on 'er and get it back, ya ken?" Zappa spoke. 

"I UNDERSTAND HIM," Zoah said. 

"I'm WITH him!" Marcy said, taking a place next to the large blacksmith. 

"Maybe that Revive-um can give us endings-um!" Leah said. 

"I t'ink if zat was pozible I would 'ave alreadie tried it!" 

"She's trying to trick us! Get her!" Korcha exclaimed and rushed the harlequin before she could even begin a spell. It wasn't long before she was surrounded, and the Revive element was back in the hands of the good guys. Fargo threw it to Irenes, one of the strongest magic users among them. 

"Say, try to use it. Might do something." 

Irenes nodded, and began to chant. 

"I hope Serge and Leena are living happily ever after without us...." Razzly said in a happy tone. 

All the men looked at each other, knowing the truth about Leena. Serge was probably being p-whipped to death, and completely miserable. 

"Say, did anyone want to see Serge end up with Kid?" Riddel asked. 

"Hey!" Korcha said, getting jealous because he still had his crush. 

"Trust me....we ALL did...." Karsh said. 

"Yes-Leena-was-a-bitch..." Grobyc added. 

"What do YOU know?! You're just a cyborg!" Korcha said. 

"Never mind, guys. Irenes is almost ready," Norris added. 

Irenes looked up and a light surrounded everyone. "REVIVE!" Irenes shouted as the spell reached its peak of power. The brightness nearly blinded everybody. But as the light faded, they quickly realized nothing had changed. 

"Nope, it's still dark in here," Korcha said needlessly. 

"Let me try..." Sneff said, beginning to snap his fingers. "One...two...tr-" 

"Give it up, old man. The LAST thing we need is to be turned into a bunch of cats!" Viper spoke harshly. 

"But aren't YOU an old man?" Korcha asked Viper. 

"Never mind!" 

Janice played with her ears, then spoke suddenly, "Zippa... Zappa.... Zippa Zappa....." she looked at Karsh quizzically. "Do you know your parents have funny names?" 

Karsh eyed her, yet didn't respond. Instead, Norris did. 

"And this coming from a girl who hits things with a carrot!" 

"Hey, it gets the job done!" 

"Look, look....ve all zeem to be gettzing on each otherz nerves here. Ve should try and ve more calm..." Luccia said. 

"Calm? CALM?! HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN I'M TRAPPED IN THIS STIFFLING DARKNESS WITH THE LOT OF YOU?!" Orcha exclaimed, his face turning red. 

"MAN! Geez!" Karsh said, getting up and moving away from the cook very quickly. "What's HIS problem? We weren't even bothering him!" 

"Are we going to be floating like this forever?" Razzly asked with a bit of fear in her voice. 

"Yeah, probably. Well, that sucks," Marcy said. 

"So....what do we do now?" Miki asked, still clinging to Nikki. 

"Um.....I guess we wait....." Karsh said. 

"Wait? For what?" 

"For Square to make another Chrono-whatever game. Maybe then they'll bother to give us endings." 

"Yeah, maybe. But then, when's THAT going to happen?" Norris added. 

Karsh shrugged, deciding not to bank on it. "Damn," he said, "I wish I could have been in Suikoden..." 

~FIN~ 

_All these characters are (c) 2000 by Square. Chrono Cross is also (c) 2000 by Square._


End file.
